


竟然是德拉科-马尔福 02

by Cate_gao



Category: Dramione - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 02:29:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20734778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cate_gao/pseuds/Cate_gao





	竟然是德拉科-马尔福 02

一波又一波的蜜水涌了出来，赫敏感觉到男人的舌尖在舔着她的花穴口，把她的蜜水卷进口中，高潮的眩晕紧接着袭来，她在快感中抽搐着，她听到滋滋的水声，她的蜜水涌出得更多了。

她睁开迷蒙的双眼，视野中全是黑点，她试图去看清这个男人的脸，但是高潮的余韵模糊了她的视线。

她听到皮带扣打开的声音。

等等，这声音，怎么有点熟悉？

还没等她想明白哪里熟悉，就有一个滚烫坚硬的东西抵住她的花穴口。“宝贝儿，该你满足我了。”模糊的低语。

赫敏自觉地扭动着腰肢，穴口覆住他的头部。她听见男人的低吼。

男人扣住她的双手，沉身进入了她。

滋。

坚硬整根埋进了她的体内。

两个人同时倒抽一口气。

男人轻轻动了动。漫长的前戏加上赫敏的一次高潮，她的花穴又湿又软又暖又滑，根本不需要他费劲一点点的进入。

嘿，直捣黄龙，他想。

他一动，好像唤起了赫敏体内的某一根神经。这个尺寸，赫敏好像有过印象。这个想法一闪即逝。他开始动了。

梅林，他太大了。

他持续着抽插九下，然后缓缓地整根退出，随即狠狠地整根没入。赫敏的耳边只剩下肉体撞击的啪啪声，和他抽插时的滋滋声。

他温柔又激烈，缓慢又迅速地折磨着她。他把她的双腿架在肩上，双手狠狠地揉捏着她的双乳。

她要去见梅林了。

太爽了，操。

高潮又一次席卷了赫敏。

还不待她从高潮中缓过来，男人把她翻了个个，她现在整个趴在床上。她花了一个下午盘好的头发早已散开，和汗水糊在她的脸上。

男人也顺势趴在她身上，她的蝴蝶骨贴着男人的胸口，她的腰贴合着男人的腹肌，男人的胯骨撞在她的屁股上。两只大手挤进她的双乳和床单之间，随着他律动的频率一收一放。

男人细细碎碎的吻落在她的背上。

没有多久，高潮又淹没了赫敏。

他握住她的腰，支起她的膝盖，半拉起她，她的上半身还无力的瘫在床上，他又开始了新一轮的冲撞。

她是真的眩晕了。男人不知道又来回进出了多少下，双手紧紧揉搓着她的臀肉，最后抵着她的子宫口射 了出来。

她大声喘着气。她感觉到他半软的欲望又硬了起来。

他却抽离了她的身体，空虚猛地钻入了她。她的蜜水混着他的白灼顺着她的穴口流了出来。他跨坐在她身上，把他的坚硬递到赫敏的嘴边。他用头部轻轻撞了撞赫敏的下巴。

赫敏顺从的张开嘴含住他。她听见他舒服的呻吟，她闭着眼也不自觉呻吟了起来。她开始舔他，这是她第一次给男人口交，她只会用舌头转着圈舔他，舔过他顶部渗出的的液体，当她轻咬了一下他时，他再也忍不住开始抽插起来。

他在操我的嘴。赫敏想。

男人的性器不知道在赫敏的嘴里抽插了多少下，赫敏的嘴已经酸到没有知觉了，最后他退出，只留头部在里面，然后射了赫敏一嘴。

他俯下身吻她，与她唇齿交缠，共享他的味道。

他的手指顺着她的锁骨，双乳，小腹而下，缓慢地描摹着她的穴口。她禁不住颤栗了一下，男人的手指随即滑入她的花穴，开始抽插，伴随着滋滋的水声。他又加入一根，弓起两根手指，变换着角度在赫敏的花穴内抽插。当他再一次顶住赫敏的敏感点，赫敏又高潮了。

赫敏的手紧紧攥着床单，感受着下体波涛汹涌的愉悦感。

赫敏不知道这一夜这个男人到底来了多少次，她早就结结实实地晕了过去。她晕过去之前，听见那男人在她耳边吹着热气问，“宝贝儿，还骑我吗？”


End file.
